From Hell They Came
by heyhey13
Summary: From hell they came in love he fell.


Disclaimer: only the plot

Genre: Drama/ Romance

Rating: T

Plot: The war has ended and the Death Eaters have taken over. Will Draco find it in his heart to save the only person he has ever loved?

From Hell They Came

From hell they came. It was the only place such violent and shameless beings could have been born. They ran the streets during the night, like they were allergic to the sun. They would disappear right at sunrise leaving towns destroyed. They would come into your house in the middle of the night and whisper your name. At first they would not kill you, but only torment you. They had to see the fear before they struck. It was their way. These people where known as the Death Eaters.

Every since Lord Voldemort had killed Harry and won the war the world had changed for the worse. People lived in fear. Lord Voldemort sent out his Death Eaters every night to go and destroy as many muggles and mudbloods as they could find.

Draco Malfoy was sent out on many of these missions. He remembers the one night that had changed his life forever. It was only supposed to be a simple night's raid. They had found out about a secret organization that was forming an army to rebel against the Dark Lord. It was in a place called Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The secret keeper had given them all of the information for them to have full access inside of the house.

That night they had ridden the horse of death setting fire to everything in their path as they rode to their destination. Draco let out squeals of laughter as they tossed a muggle child in the air. They had come to the house to quickly for Draco's pleasure. He was having too much fun tormenting the muggles on the way there.

He swiftly jumped off his horse and joined the rest of the Death Eaters at the door. "Take off your hoods my men!" Draco shouted cheerfully to them. "for we do not have to fear punishment any longer!"

There was a cheer from his fellow Death Eaters as they all took off their hoods and threw them to the ground. Draco let a grin escape his mouth as he was patted on the shoulder by a couple of the older men.

It was time for them to go in. The door swung open and they marched in with pride. "Honey, we're home!" One of the Death Eaters teased.

Draco saw a red headed girl peak down the stairs. She let out a scream notify the rest of the house that they had visitors. Draco let out a loud laugh as he ran up the stairs to follow the girl. Taking his lead, the Death Eaters followed him. Draco saw doors opening up and people sticking their heads out to see what the commotion was all about. Without hesitation Draco yelled, "_Adva Kavera_!" And a plump woman, resembling the red headed girl fell to the ground.

Draco continued to follow the girl. He didn't know why but he had a feeling she was leading him to a treasure. She led him into the last door in the hallway. The door slammed shut but Draco just opened it. She was foolish she didn't even try to lock it.

Draco stepped into the room to see that it had two neatly made beds in it. It was strange, considering it was the middle of the night. Everyone should have been sleeping; the beds should have been a mess. Draco scanned the room for any signs of life. There was nothing.

He stepped deeper into the room. He looked around to see if there were any possible hiding places, none. Maybe whoever it was left the house. His head turned sharply as he heard the floorboard squeak from behind him. Just then the red headed girl popped out. "_Avada Kedavra_!" She screamed.

Instantly Draco dropped to the floor and the curse narrowly missed him. He quickly got back to his feat and ran towards the girl. He pinned her up against the wall and then threw her to the floor. "Stupid girl," he shouted, "_Curc-"_

"Wait!" squealed a voice from behind him. Draco stomped on the red-head girl's hand so that it broke, along with her wand. Now he didn't have to worry about her doing any spells on him. Draco turned around to see a curvy brown headed girl wearing only a white night gown. "Granger," Draco said with a grin.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted him back. "Leave her alone."

Draco noticed that Hermione's wand was pointing directly at his heart. He let out a small laugh. "You never change do you Granger?"

"Leave her alone."

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said slyly. He made an advance on her. "Why should I leave her alone? Why shouldn't I kill the both of you?"

"You wouldn't," Hermione snapped at him.

Draco's laugh grew louder. "I'm a changed man now Granger."

Hermione shook her head. "Just like me you never change."

"One of the many things we have in common." Draco drew closer to her. "But I do think I shall kill you now. I have lost all of my feelings towards you for quite a while."

Hermione started to back away. "Malfoy, don't do this. I know you better then this. I know what you really want. Don't you remember? Don't you remember that night?"

"Silence!" Draco shouted. He smacked Hermione hard across the face. The impact was strong enough to send Hermione hurtling towards the ground. "Don't you ever bring that up."

Hermione was trying so hard to hold back the tears that were forming behind her eyes. "You told me you never wanted to be like them. You were crying Draco. I was there, I helped you."

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed.

"What about your promise Draco?" Hermione couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They started to pour out of her so strongly it was as if she had two mini waterfalls coming from her eyes. "Don't you remember what you promised me? You said we would always be together!"

Draco pointed his wand at Hermione's face. "I lied. I would never want anything to do with a mudblood like you." Draco suddenly regretted the words he had just said. He saw the sharpness of them cut threw Hermione as if she were just paper. Her big brown eyes starred up at him. Draco's anger started to reside. He started to remember.

He and Hermione had something at one point in their lives. It was an amazing time for Draco and Hermione. There was nothing to worry about until the second war broke out. Seeing her on the floor like this made Draco remember the night when he told her he had become a Death Eater. She had cried just as hard. She yelled and screamed at him. She even threw a few swings but it would have been alright if she had said those things to him. She had told him she hated him, she wanted to see him die, she wanted him out of her life and never in it again. Draco had coldly left there once warm house to join his father.

Form that day on he had become the thing he had most hated. He became cold to everyone. He only enjoyed torturing people because it made him feel better about himself.

"Hermione," he whispered. He bent down onto the floor so that he was eye level with her. He put his hand underneath her chin and lifted up her head. "I will keep my promise." He took his wand and pointed it at Hermione. He whispered the curse and she went limp.

Draco stood up. "I'll come back," he whispered. Just then the door went flying open.

"Ah Draco their you are!" said one of the Death Eaters cheerfully. He looked around and noticed the two girls lying on the ground. "Having a little fun are we?"

Draco grinned. "You know it."

In a world of chaos and destruction there is always one place where there is peace. This place is called Parfait. It is where only the pure lived. It was a beautiful kingdom in the south of France. There was no brown grass and the sky was always blue. This is where Draco Malfoy lived with his wonderful wife.

Draco had just come home from one of the seek and destroy missions he was so often sent on. Like always his beautiful wife was waiting in the kitchen for him. "Hello Mina." He said cheerfully.

His parents where so glad when he had found a pureblooded girl to call his own. The strange thing was no one had ever heard of her. Some say her parents were great Death Eaters that died in war, Draco knew better.

"Hello Draco," she said back with that beautiful smile of hers. Draco knew that smile for a long time, it used to be bucktoothed but now the teeth were perfectly aliened. The straight black haired girl was absolutely beautiful, even though she did look good with her natural curls. The one thing that Draco loved most about her was her beautiful brown eyes. Those same eyes that helped him discover who he was. Those eyes who had never given up on him. Those deep brown pools that Draco could get lost in all day long.

No one would ever find out Draco's little secret.

A/N REVIEW!! Please :))))))


End file.
